


The Last of the Real Ones

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Surprise Padawan!, The Dark Side wants to eat people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Maul didn't realize how much the Jedi's Light was a necessary balance to the dark before all of them died.All?In the Outer Rim, a whisper of warmth suddenly reaches him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	The Last of the Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexasDreamer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/gifts).



The last of the real ones.

Maul felt it when the Jedi died. When the entire Force yelled in pain, when almost Its children flared one last time and disappeared into Its great after.

How could he not? He was Force Sensitive, and pretty powerful too, and the entire universe had shifted. He had felt it before, when the Nightsisters had been killed, but there were so few of them, in comparison to the Jedi.

Nothing could be used as a way to make a non Force Sensitive understand. It was like having grown up under a sun and seeing him extinct in a second, it was like the end of everything that was warmth and light and music.

Maul felt cold.

He had worshipped the dark for so long, he hadn’t realized that always it had been tainted, counterbalanced, by the light shined into the Force by the simple existence of hundred, thousand Jedi.

The Dark had been a tool, a way of life. Now, it was a growing hunger trying to swallow everything, including Maul. The Force cried and yelled and hated, hated the world which had killed Its children, and Maul felt Its anger in his flesh. He too would be feasted on, because he had been instrumental to the death of so many Jedi.

For years, he erred, untethered in the galaxy, fleeing from that darkness; from Sidious, from Vader; from his own misery and memories. Everywhere, he felt the cold, the dark fury, the spreading hunger. People shifted too, without understanding, without realizing. The Dark feed of them, and they grew prompt to anger and violence, prompt to spill blood.

The whole creation, a yell of worship to the Dark One, to the Dark Side, and at the centre of the web, Maul could feel Sidious, feeding himself, like a tumour, like a suckling monster taking milk and blood from the Force….

He could have tried to fight back. To….well, he didn’t know what exactly, but probably try to shift the balance the other way, one good deed at time.

It wasn’t in his nature, in his choices. He had made those choice a long time ago, and if he sometimes felt a pang of something long dead, when he was thinking of Savage most of the time, he stomped on it.

Until one day, he felt a whisper of warmth again. It was in the Outer Rim, almost hidden, almost beaten down, but Maul had been cold too long to not recognize warmth and Light.

He followed that whisper.

And he found Kenobi.

That was shock, for the two of them.

Once they had fled the scene, because if someone found them next to the halved cliff, theatre of their fight, questions would be asked by the Stormtroopers or the locals, questions neither of them wanted to answer! For days, they played a strange game of cat and mouse in the desert, Kenobi fleeing and retreating in front of Maul, then attacking every time Maul pretended he was going to one of the settlements.

The former student of Sidious didn’t want to explain to him that he had no intention to slaughter an entire town. It would only feed the Dark, already attached on Maul’s feet, yapping at him, ready to tear him apart. He wasn’t sure Kenobi would have believed him, why bother….

And now that Maul took the time to think about him, it had been long since he had felt so little the pressure of the Dark. It was still there, waiting for him, but…almost muted.

A few days were still needed for him to admit the truth.

It was Kenobi, and his kriffing inner light, or whatever the Jedi were calling it.

Once Maul was sure, he marched straight to Kenobi. Indecisiveness was not in his bones.

“I will stay with you and I won’t kill anymore, until attacked first. As a boon for a place in your shelter,” he affirmed, like he was giving Kenobi everything the man had ever dreamed on.

The face the Jedi made was almost worth every minutes of the Dark trying to swallow him whole since the death of the rest of his Order.

Cohabiting with Kenobi was…it was….well, it was impossible to resume. It was explosions and sand everywhere, and calm descending over the whole Force and yelling at each other and rescuing slaves, even if Maul didn’t quite understand why, it was long hours in the shade waiting for the suns going down and retelling each other old Force sensitives legends, strangely warped in the other side retelling, and rescuing bantha calves and so so much sand and the hydroponic tables found by Maul in Anchorread and their newly grown vegetables, something that was their victory, theirs only and it was yelling at each other a bit more and teaching each other languages.

It was a little green Twi'lek slave, no more than nine years old, rescued from a slave market and shining sweetly in the Force and their panic at the idea of teaching someone.

It was Obi-Wan’s first confession about Luke, and Maul’s revelation that he had understood the truth long ago.

It was a first kiss and the oath to each other that there would be less yelling. They would be what Oola needed.

And, years after, it was Vader’s missing an arm, again, and a mad dash to the Falcon for an old not-quite a Jedi anymore, an old not-quite a Sith, and their beloved Padawan, who was the best of the two of them.

Luke and Leia would be taught well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
